


【胜出】刺青（R18）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 有谁还记得当初镜镜说的想看做一次在大腿根刺青一次，五次就是一个正字的梗，没错就是这个骚操作！





	【胜出】刺青（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> *恶意满满的折寺时期，慎入
> 
> *R18，有强迫情节,教室play
> 
> *全文4k车
> 
> *三观不正，未成年人误入
> 
> *ooc

放学后，空旷的教室中传出粘腻的水声，皮肤相互撞击的声音，以及难以抑制的细弱得犹如猫叫的呻吟声。

“唔，小，小胜，啊，不要了，啊，不要在教室里，嗯……”

“哈！你他妈的给老子闭嘴，老子想什么时候在哪干你是老子的事情，你只要负责给老子爽就行了！”

爆豪胜己脸上带着狰狞的笑容，手又重重地拍在了那肉感十足的臀上。

绿谷出久嘴巴只能大张着喘息，淡粉色的舌尖微微吐出，口水不停从嘴角滑落，在桌上形成了一小摊水洼。

他校服的扣子被尽数打开，双手被爆豪胜己的手掌扣在身后死死按住，衣服也只能堪堪挂在手肘处。

裸露的胸膛与课桌紧密接触，因为身后那人猛烈地抽插，乳头与有些凹凸的桌面摩擦着，可怜兮兮地肿胀挺立着。

双腿大大叉开站立在地面上，后腰深深下陷，浑圆的臀部高高翘起，臀部两瓣印着通红的手掌印，汗液由臀部尖尖的软肉向下蔓延，最后隐没于大腿内侧最细嫩的部位，那部位隐约间有小小的青黑色字体。

“你他妈的给老子夹紧点！装这个柔弱的样子给谁看！”

“啪”的一声，又是一巴掌重重地拍在了臀上。

“唔！”

绿谷又发出了细小地呻吟。

“啊……昨天，昨天才通宵做过的，恩…我今天是真的没力气了，小胜，你，啊哈……你放过我吧！”

他说话的声音被身后地抽动撞击得支离破碎，半天才将一句话完整地说出来。

“呵，你这么一提醒我才想起来昨天做完貌似还没刺青吧……”

爆豪突然停下动作半眯起眼睛，把绿谷的左边大腿向侧边抬起，将隐藏在大腿内侧若隐若现的黑色小字彻底地暴露在空气中。

突然停下的动作让绿谷有些不满地嘤咛了声，他睁开了碧绿的大眼睛，眼中满是朦胧，却因寒湿的腿根接触到冷空气而瞬间清醒。

在感受到身后人的动作后，绿谷妄图将腿收起，却被爆豪牢牢地扣着膝盖窝无法动弹。

“不要，小胜，松手，不要！”

绿谷有些惊恐地挣扎着，只不过他那微不足道的挣扎丝毫不被爆豪放在眼里。

爆豪压着绿谷双手的手掌更加用力，另一只抬着大腿的手却慢慢抚向腿根的青黑色字体。

“呵，有什么好羞耻的，你这个骚货！”

爆豪抚摸着手下轻微凸起的手感嗤笑着，就算看不到他也能知道这是什么字。

“不就是跟我做一次就在你的大腿根刺一个记号罢了，我看你其实很想叉开双腿把你那淫荡的‘正’字给全校师生都看个遍吧！”

他故意弯下身子，炽热的呼吸拍打在身下眼圈泛红的人的耳骨上，他身上的衣服十分整洁，而趴在桌上的人却几乎不着寸缕。

“咕……”

绿谷的喉间发出哭泣的声音，豆大的泪水从那双大眼睛中溢出，砸落在桌面上，他缓缓地闭起眼睛，似乎这样就能将那近乎侮辱的言语驱之脑后。

“哭什么哭！把眼睛睁开！”

爆豪看着绿谷把眼睛闭上，生气地怒吼着，却没想到对方只是将头微微转过对准桌面，并不理会他，他一气之下就着阴茎插在有着些许红肿肉穴中的姿势硬生生的把人转了过来，面朝着自己。

“啊！！！！”

过火的刺激让绿谷顾不得在教室中，睁大双眼高声尖叫着，他本就挺立的肉茎，就这样被后穴刺激得射出，乳白色浊液洒得地板到处都是，甚至有些沾到了爆豪的衣服上，只不过这时他顾不得这些。

“看看你自己淫荡的大腿吧！”

他故意将那刺青着“正”字抽搐着的大腿压到瞪大双眼正失神的那人的胸前。

“骚货，到时候你的大腿根没地方纹了，就纹在你的后腰上怎么样？”

那双碧绿的大眼睛正迷离地看着天花板，听到那恶意十足的话后只能徒劳地摇晃着脑袋，眼珠子机械性地向下转动着，最后停留在那刺着“正”字的大腿根上。

那因为过渡刺激而失神的脸庞呆滞了片刻，痛苦才逐渐蔓延上那氤氲着潮红的脸上。

后腰被桌子磨得生疼却无心理会，他所有的心神全被自己大腿根刺青的“正”字吸引，那里纹着三个完整的正字以及一个只纹了两个比划的正字。

绿谷当然知道那代表着什么，那代表着他被爆豪肏的次数，只要被肏了一次，爆豪就会在他大腿最嫩的那个部位纹上一个笔画，而他现在已经被爆豪肏了17次了，不，准确的来说是19次了。

那字不算大，也就只有指甲盖的大小，所以三个半的字占地面积也不大，但绿谷还是不能想象，时间一久，他的大腿根会不会布满密密麻麻的“正”字纹身，那代表着异常淫荡含义的纹身。

还未待他过了刚高潮完的不应期，后穴含着的那根狰狞的阴茎又开始抽动了起来。他挣扎着，力气却犹如猫儿般小，没有起到任何作用，反倒被爆豪用手狠狠地碾转着肿胀不堪的乳头。

“你他妈的给老子安静点，否则你信不信我会把你按在窗户上干你！这个时候社团活动应该还没结束吧。”

爆豪恶劣地威胁着，他的指尖不断抠挖着敏感的乳头。

“不……不要……啊……求你了……小胜…”

爆豪的话令绿谷恐惧的浑身战栗，圆圆的大眼睁得更大，其中流露出浓浓的哀求与恐惧，因为他知道爆豪胜己说到做到。

努力地收缩着穴肉，层层软肉主动缠上那不断抽插着的狰狞肉茎，死命地讨好着，生怕身上的人一时兴起就将自己淫荡的身躯暴露在所有人面前。

突然收紧的肉穴让爆豪呼吸一滞，他挑了挑眉头，邪气地伸出舌头舔舐唇角，弯下腰身在那布满红晕的雀斑上狠狠咬了一口。

抬起身后，用绿谷已经掉落得差不多的校服将对方的手困住以防他的推搡与拒绝，随后干脆将另一条脚尖颤抖地点在地面上的大腿也折起抵在分布着星点浊液的胸膛上，身下的动作越发狠力迅猛。

装满精液的卵蛋在印着红肿掌印以及有些消退的青紫吻痕和咬痕的臀瓣上大声地拍打了数十下后，他停下动作双手大力撑着被他握住的膝盖窝，撑得绿谷的大腿根隐隐作痛痉挛后，才将浓稠的精液抵着穴内凸起的一点冲刷着。

“啊啊啊！不……不行了……啊啊……要……又要高潮了！”

前列腺被温热的精液冲刷着，强烈的刺激令绿谷的眼睛向上翻去，舌头吐出一半，身体犹如脱水的鱼儿般不停弹跳着，已经射过一次的肉茎又吐出淅淅沥沥的精液，将他自己的胸口射得一塌糊涂。

爆豪在绿谷体内射精完毕后，抽出阴茎，将阴茎上残存的浊液以及肠液故意涂抹在那已经放松下来大叉着随意搭在课桌边缘的大腿根上，将那小小的刺青糊得若隐若现。

随后他捡起地上印着欧尔麦特的内裤擦了擦沾在自己身上沾染上的些许浊液，做完一切后将内裤甩在绿谷不断上下起伏布满精液的胸口上。

他弯着腰拍了拍还吐着舌头喘息，因为失神瞳孔微张的绿谷的脸庞，声音中充满了威胁。

“回家后夹着你屁股离的精液来我家找我，如果到时候让我看到你后面没有精液，明天就把你剥光扔在学校足球场上！”

“唔……”

绿谷的嗓子说不出话，只能轻轻地唔了一声，也不知是回答还是刚好发出声响。

不过，爆豪哪会管他有没有听到，说完就转身离开了教室，走时还不忘把门关好，只留绿谷一人浑身赤裸门户大开地仰躺在课桌上，他的身体还在间歇性地抽搐着。

爆豪离开了有十来分钟，绿谷才慢慢平复下来，有力气用手肘支着桌面将身体撑起。

站在地面的一瞬间，他的腿打颤得差点摔倒，只能堪堪地扶着桌子以免跌倒。

等绿谷终于站直后，爆豪离开前的话瞬间在他脑中炸裂开来，他立马将手伸向身后，穴中的精液已经顺着大腿向下流出不少，这让他本是潮红的脸色变得煞白。

咬咬牙，转过身趴在沾满汗水的桌面上，将滑落在桌上的内裤拿起揉成球状，向着已经被肏得艳红软烂的穴口伸去，慢慢的一点一点地塞进了微张着的肉穴中后，紧闭着眼睛将内裤往里又推了推，彻底进入穴中杜绝剩余的精液流出才停止了动作。

做完了一切，绿谷又一次脱力地趴在桌上潮红着脸喘息了许久才能缓缓起身，把扔得一地的校服捡起，看着一片狼藉的地面，叹了口气，面无表情的用手中的白色衬衫将溅在地上的精液汗液以及肠液擦拭干净，再动作缓慢的把衣服都套回自己身上。

穿戴完毕后，他筹足了片刻才认命地走出教室，走出学校。

他不想去爆豪的家里，也不想腿根的刺青再次增加，到现在他都一直觉得腿根隐隐作痛，带着染料的针扎在那最柔嫩地方的疼痛令他无法忍受，每每想起疼痛都会从身体中溢出。

……

肉穴内，内裤算不上柔和的布料不停地摩擦着细嫩的肠肉，迫使绿谷走两步得停下来喘息一下。

到家时天已经完全黑了，而家中也是一片黑暗。

「看来妈妈又在加班了。」

绿谷有些庆幸，这样他就不需要在绿谷引子面前强颜欢笑了。

把书包放回房间，换了一件干净的便服后，绿谷就听话地来到了爆豪胜己的家。

爆豪光己不在，开门的是小胜，他暴怒的将绿谷扯进屋子，一路上跌跌撞撞的把他扯到自己房间，嘴中骂骂咧咧。

“你这么晚过来是什么意思！不满吗？哈？！你这个无个性的废物有什么资格有意见！”

到房间后，“砰”的一声震耳欲聋，爆豪大力地关上房门，不等对方反驳就将他扔到不算柔软的床上，随后欺身压上一把就把那刚换好没多久的运动长裤剥了。

里面没有穿内裤，直接露出了圆润的臀部，这让爆豪诧异得动作顿了顿，随机他嗤笑着。

“荡妇，你是多想在大街上被陌生人肏，竟然不穿内裤就出门了。”

“不是的，小胜，我……啊……”

绿谷话还未说完，就被那粗暴伸进后穴内的手指打断。

那手指在红肿的肉穴中摸到不算柔软的布料时，没有任何停留的一把扯出。强烈的摩擦感让绿谷身体猛地向上一弹，后穴中晶莹的肠液混着乳白色的精液就这样淅淅沥沥流出沾湿了爆豪的床单。他竟然就这样用着后穴的刺激到达了干性高潮。

已经被浸泡得湿漉漉的内裤被爆豪随手扔在地上，他用力抠挖着一时闭合不上的穴口，猩红的眸中折射出不满的光芒，脸上的表情也冷了下来。

他把沾满了粘液的手指强行塞进绿谷口中，弯下身，灼热的呼吸拍打在微微泛红的耳尖上。

“怎么少了这么多？虽然还有，却流走很多。”

说到这里，他呼吸停顿了一下，听着身下骤然加重的呼吸，他恶劣地咧开了嘴。

“你说，我该怎么罚你呢？”

End or TBC？


End file.
